gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Pianta Village
Pianta Village is a level in Super Mario Sunshine. Pianta Village is located on top of the Shine Gate in Delfino Plaza and the only way to reach there is with a Rocket Nozzle. Mario must go down a Pipe to get there. As the name suggests, this village is home to only Piantas. Throughout each episode, the village changes from day to night. Episodes Episode 1: Chain Chomps Unchained (Night) This episode takes place at night. Mario sees three small Chain Chomplets wandering around unleashed, steaming hot, and leaving fiery goop around. So stop them, he must spray the Chain Complets with water, and then pull back on their tail. He must aim the Chomps at a small spring where the grandpa Pianta sits, and release them. After dunking all three of the Chomps in the water, Mario receives his Shine Sprite. Episode 2: Il Piantissimo's Crazy Race (Day) This episode takes place in the daytime. Il Piantissimo is back a third time to challenge Mario to a race, this time to a flag on a platform hanging from the side of a giant palm tree near the springs. Mario must race II Piantissimo, following a trail of signs being held up by Pianta women. Successfully beating him in the race earns Mario a Shine Sprite. Episode 3: The Goopy Inferno (Night) This episode takes place at night. While traveling to the village, Shadow Mario steals F.L.U.D.D. off Mario's back. When Mario arrives, he sees the entire village has been covered in fiery goop. Mario must retrieve F.L.U.D.D. who is on top a platform next to the Golden Mushroom. Mario must find away to spray the goop with water, without using F.L.U.D.D. After Mario has figured out a way to do this, he can hop up the platforms, retrieve F.L.U.D.D., spray the Mayor with water so he isn't covered in goop anymore, and retrieve the Shine Sprite Episode 4: Chain Chomp Takes A Bath (Day) This episode takes place in the daytime. Mario sees a giant fiery Chain Chomp that's hooked up to a peg in the ground. The Mayors says the Chomp needs a bath, hinting how to defeat it. Mario must unhoo k the Chain Chomp from its peg, causing it to hop around the entire village. Mario needs to pick up the barrels of water, and throw them at the Chain Chomp, causing the fire to go away. Mario then needs to quickly grab the chain on the back of the Chain Chomp and drag him to the Hot Springs. After he cools him down in the bath, the Chain Chomp turns gold, and Mario gets a Shine Sprite. Episode 5: Secret Of The Village Underside (Night) This episode takes place at night. At the end of the bridge at the start of the level, there is a Yoshi egg that will be thinking about a random fruit. Mario must go to the fruit tree, pick up the fruit and bring it back to the Yoshi egg. Mario can now ride on Yoshi, and must bounce on the mushrooms underneath the village. One mushroom has a yellow goop-like ribbon over it, which Yoshi can destroy with his juice. When going down the hole, there will be a random series of platforms and Piantas. Mario must talk to them, and get thrown onto the various platforms. If aimed correctly, Mario will be thrown to a platform leading to the Shine Sprite. Episode 6: Piantas In Need (Day) This episode takes place in the daytime. When Mario arrives the Mayor is in panic. It turns out ten Pianta villagers have been trapped in fiery goop, and have sunken down inside of it. Mario must run around the village, and in under five minutes, spray the Piantas and get them all clean. Several of the Piantas, if talked to after being cleaned, with give Mario a blue coin. After all the Piantas are saved, Mario gets a Shine Sprite. Episode 7: Shadow Mario Returns (Night) This episode takes place at night. Shadow Mario makes one of his final appearances here. Mario must chase Shadow Mario around the village, spraying him with F.L.U.D.D.. After Shadow Mario has been sprayed with enough water, he will fall to the ground and then you will get a Shine Sprite. Episode 8: Fluff Festival Coin Hunt (Day) This episode takes place in the daytime. Mario must find eight red coins around Pianta Village. After collecting all the eight red coins, a Shine Sprite appears on top of the giant palm tree in the middle of the village. Only one way is possible to get up there, so you must find it. Mario must grab onto a giant piece of fluff and ride all the way up to the top of the tree. You must time it perfectly, or Mario will fall off and die. Once you get to the top of the tree, you can collect your Shine Sprite Hidden Shine Sprite In Episode 8, Mario can find a Shine Sprite by spraying at the sun with F.L.U.D.D. while he's standing on the platform on top of the highest palm tree in the village. Trivia *This is the only area where the Pianta that gives the sunglasses and the tropical shirt isn't located. *The reason the Piantas have built this village in a tree is because it is said there are jungle beasts below. *From the top of the large tree in the center of the village, you can see a glimpse of Noki Bay. *Pianta Village is the only level in Super Mario Sunshine to not contain a single boss (the giant red Chain Chomp and Shadow Mario don't count as true boss fights). * It is possible to enter this level without the Rocket pack. Climb to the top of the Shine Sprite Gate, make a triple jump off the edge of the catwalk (can be done from either direction but it is easier to time the jumps by facing towards Delfino Plaza), then hover and reverse direction towards the edge of the top of the structure and grab hold to pull Mario up. The first four Shine objectives can be completed here before it becomes necessary to have Yoshi. It can also be done by using a Yoshi by jumping out of the manhole and getting onto the edge of the Shine Gate since his gravity is lower than Mario's. de:Plaza della Palma es:Aldea Foresta fr:Village Pianta Category:Super Mario Sunshine Locations Category:Settlements Category:Locations